


A Strange Hope

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: Strange AU [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of canon suicide attempt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: So you know how Chase shot himself in the head, something that should have killed him instantly, and Schneep saved him? I wonder how that conversation went down...
Series: Strange AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Strange Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after The Strangest Divorce. (I wrote this almost a month ago but realized I never posted it, so here you go!)

Henrik was shocked. Chase, a beloved friend and fellow ego, had just died - by suicide no less! - and Jack was smiling? No, he wasn't shocked, he was furious. Jack never shared his knowledge of the egos' futures, and there wouldn't have been a way to stop it anyway, but could he at least pretend to grieve for a moment?

"What do you mean, 'save him'? He's fucking dead!" Henrik shouted.

"I'm saying you could try." Jack tried to be more serious, but that awful smirk was still there. Anticipation of what he already knew.

"Must I repeat this? Chase. Is. Dead."

"Or is he?"

Chase's heart had stopped. His brain showed no activity. Even though he had been rushed to Henrik's ER, there was no way he could have been saved. But Jack loved a good twist. And Henrik still held some hope that maybe the impossible could be true again.

"Argh, fine. I'll let it slide this one fucking time-"

"That's the spirit! You are the good doctor after all!"

"-but you had better not fucking interrupt me! If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right, and you can be silent."

Jack did a lip-zip motion and flashed a thumbs-up - how dare he! - and finally left. Henrik sighed and got his surgical tools ready for operation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this AU! Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
